ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Secret of The Wolf/Transcript
(Lloyd tells Red about the Sons of Garmadon, while they head off for the Castle of Ice in his Titan's Mech.) Lloyd: And they call themselves the "Sons of Garmadon." And they had this creepy symbol that looked like my father. As soon as I saw it, I knew it. Here we go again. (Red facepalms herself.) I just have the worst luck. There was this girl named Harumi. And I really thought she liked me, but I found out she was just pretending. She only wanted to bring my father back from the Departed Realm to destroy us.'' (Sighs.)'' Just my life. (Red spots storm clouds and barks.) Those don't look good. What do you say we pick up the pace? (She barks, agreeing. They head off for the Castle of Ice.) ---- (The Blizzard Samurai makes their way to the Ice Emperor's throne.) Grimfax: Hail, Emperor of Ice. (They bow.) The Legion of Grimfax returns in triumph. Victory is yours. Vex: (Claps slowly) Hail indeed, brave Grimfax. Tell us of your great victory, for you left with so many more Samurai than you brought back. Grimfax: It is true. The battle was fierce. The villagers have protectors. Strangers who fight bravely, but we won in the end! Vex: Did you slay the strangers? Grimfax: Better, we snuffed out their fire! Without it, they are lost. Vex: Ah, "snuffed out their fire," you say? Then, why is it, when I look through my crystal, I see it is still burning? (He shows the Elders and other Ice Fishers circling the Hearth Fire.) Grimfax: What?! I-Impossible! Vex: You bring news of defeat and dare to call it victory?! Punish him, my Lord, for his deceit. (The Ice Emperor gets up from his seat and blasts ice from his scepter at Grimfax. Icicles surround him, growing to impale through him.) Grimfax: Wait! Please! Vex: Yes. Punish him. Ice Emperor: You will atone for this. (The icicles recede into the ground.) Grimfax: Y-Yes, Ice Emperor. Thank you. Ice Emperor: Now leave me. (Grimfax and the rest of the army dash for the doors.) Vex: What of the villagers who defy you? They plot, even now, to overthrow you. And the stranger in green. He grows closer every day. What of him? Ice Emperor: Green? Vex: You are plagued by enemies. They rise. You must show strength. You must put down these usurpers. Ice Emperor: I shall unleash Boreal! Boreal shall punish the village. Vex: And the stranger? Ice Emperor: He will meet another fate. (The top of his scepter is shown.) ---- (Lloyd continues to tell Red about his adventures with the Sons of Garmadon.) Lloyd: So then, there's this huge stone Colossus, and I'm thinking, "What am I supposed to do? There's no Spinjitzu move for this." (Red facepalms herself again.) And, I mean we all came together and took it down, but, oh boy, it wasn't easy. Wait. (He jumps off the mech to take a closer look at the ice.) What is that? This doesn't look like normal ice.'' (He gets ready to touch it, but Red barks.)'' Yeah, maybe not a good idea. Wow. There's more of it. It's everywhere. We better keep moving. We're going to have to find shelter if this thing gets any worse. (Lightning strikes and ice spikes out, heading for them.) Ice is definitely not supposed to do that. (An Ice Behemoth takes up form. Red growls.) Do you hear that? (The robot swings at him, but Lloyd dodges. Red jumps up near Lloyd and he pulls out the Titan Mech's sword. The robot pushes him back. Red jumps off. Lloyd swings at the robot, cutting off its arm, but the robot attracts its arm back with electricity.) Lloyd: Oh, no! (The Ice Behemoth pushes Lloyd off the cliff. They both fall towards the bottom of the mountain.) Ahh! (Red runs down the mountain to check on Lloyd. She barks worriedly, but it also wakens the robot. As the robot approaches Lloyd, he kicks it back. He swings the mech's sword at it, but the robot catches the mech's arm and tries to freeze him. Lloyd tries to tug it out and breaks through the ice.) Lloyd: Come on, come on! (Red jumps across the robot, distracting it, and Lloyd punches its face. He swings the sword at the robot, but it tosses it away. Red barks, but the robot kicks her across, and leaves her unconscious. It pushes Lloyd down to the ground and heads for Red.) Lloyd: Hey! Get away from him! Pick on someone your own size! Actually, you're bigger. But you know what I mean! (He activates the shuriken slicer/shield and slices the robot's leg, but the leg reattaches itself.) How many times do I have to defeat you, before you start to feel it? (Lloyd realizes he is on a lake and gets an idea. He kicks the robot back, then slices up the ice. The robot makes its way to him, but the ice does not give way. He throws a rock at it to weigh it down. The ice finally gives way and Lloyd returns to attend to Red.) Lloyd: Red! (He jumps out of the mech.) Red? Red, are you okay, boy? You're alive! Just hang on, buddy. I'll get you warm. (He jumps back on to the mech and positions it to make a shelter. Lloyd sets down a lantern and wrap a bandage around Red's leg.) Now, you just rest. You're going to be okay. We're going to be just fine. I'll take care of you. (Red whimpers and Lloyd goes to sleep. Later, he wakes up and sees Red in her human form.) Lloyd: Ahh!! Who are you?! Where's Red? (She gets up and Lloyd sees the bandage.) That's the bandage I put on Red. You're Red? You're a wolf? I mean, a girl? Red: I-I can explain. Lloyd: I'd like to see you try! Red: I am Akita, a Formling. Lloyd: A shapeshifter? All this time, you were tricking me? You just let me tell you all those things? Let me go on and on, thinking you were just a wolf? Akita: I did not know if you could be trusted. Lloyd: You didn't know if I'' could be trusted? Haha. That's rich, considering you're the one who can't be trusted! '''Akita': I meant no harm. Lloyd: Well, too late! Harm done! I can't believe all the things I told you, about my father, and...and Harumi, and— Akita: I never asked for your life story! It is not my fault you talk so much. Like, so much! Lloyd: So much? At least, I'm honest! I don't pretend to be something else! Akita: Are you calling me a liar? Lloyd: Maybe I am! Akita: Take it back. Lloyd: No. Akita: I saved your life! You should be grateful! Lloyd: And I saved yours! So we're even! Now stay away from me! (He picks up the lantern and heads back to the mech.) I only travel with people I trust. Akita: Fine! You too! Stay away from me! Lloyd: Fine! (He heads off for the Castle of Ice. Akita transforms into her wolf form and follows him.) Hey, what are you doing? I told you not to follow me! Akita: (She transforms back into her human form and stands before Lloyd.) I am not yours to command! I go the way I wish to go! And that is this way! Lloyd: That's the way I'm going. Why are you going this way? Akita: I am going to face the Ice Emperor. Lloyd: Well, that's where I'm going! To free my friend, Zane, from the Ice Emperor. Akita: How? By boring him to death with stories about Harumi? Lloyd: (Stunned, he retorts.) Oh, what are you going to do? Fetch his slippers? Akita: You know I can turn back into a wolf anytime, right? And bite you? Lloyd: Maybe you'll get lucky and he's allergic to pets. Akita: Leave me alone! (She transforms back into a wolf and runs off for the Castle of Ice.) Lloyd: You leave me alone! (He runs past her until she whimpers.) You shouldn't run on that. You're still hurt. (He returns and rewraps her bandage.) Akita: I am sorry I deceived you. Lloyd: I'm sorry, too. Akita: You told me everything about yourself and I... told you nothing. I will share my tale with you, if you will still hear it. (Lloyd nods.) ---- (Back in the Castle of Ice, the Ice Emperor and Vex are at the top of the castle. Their prisoner watches from his cell as the Ice Emperor summons Boreal to attack the Great Lake.) (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019